


孩子不好养

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky
Summary: 小段子，一发结束，幼师卡





	孩子不好养

CristianoRonaldo在他的小Cris出生的时候真实的意识到了“孩子不好养”这句话的真谛。每一个孩子都是上帝派来的小恶魔，他睡着你得看着，他醒着你得哄着，他饿了你得喂，他累了你得抱，动不动还送你一个“湿衣服”大礼包。  
作为顶级球星，分分钟百万上下的超级先生，他在带了孩子几天以后就不得不把母亲请来，照顾这个小恶魔。可是那时的他如此的天真，他居然以为所有的苦难都结束了，直到他结束奶爸生活带了第一个女朋友回家……

其余的部分小Cristiano是否与大Cristiano相像尚还不好定论，但是喜欢美人这一点却是毋庸置疑的。Cristiano Ronaldo先生的女朋友能排出一个加强连，各具特色的美人儿在世界足球先生的家里来来往往，而小Cris作为家里更有特权的那个Cris在美人的怀抱和酥胸里长大。  
所以，当看到这个小恶魔对着Cristiano Ronaldo先生最新的一任女朋友Georgina敞开的怀抱无动于衷甚至扭过头去的时候，Cristiano看了看窗外，确认了一下太阳是不是真的从西边出来了。  
面对着Georgina尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑，Cristiano还是决定先安抚下自己在奢侈品店一见钟情勾搭回家的女朋友，“小Cris已经五岁了，大概是不喜欢人抱了。”

才怪，这个小屁孩昨天还对着Iker的女朋友Sara卖萌求抱。

第二天一早，把Georgina送走以后大小Cristiano进行了一场男人之间的谈话。  
“Cris，看着我，你为什么不想让Georgina抱？你不想要一个Georgina那样的妈妈么？”Cristiano以绝对的身高优势把junior提溜起来，放在自己腿上，大眼瞪小眼。  
“不想。”Junior一点都不想让Cristiano抱，Cristiano的腿上都是肌肉，硬邦邦的一点都不舒服。  
“Georgina不好看么？”Cristiano想了许久，实在是找不出junior不喜欢Georgina的其他理由了。  
“不好看，没有KAKA好看。”  
等会儿，是他Cristiano Ronaldo的眼神出问题了还是他的审美出问题了？Georgina不好看？还有，KAKA是谁？  
“等会儿，KAKA是谁？”  
Junior用一种“给你个眼神你自己体会的”表情看着他亲爱的老爸，“KAKA就是KAKA啊。”  
“哈？”  
“你明天来幼稚园接我就知道了！”

CristianoRonaldo，一场球赛百万上下的大明星，现在开着辆不是那么Ronaldo的跑车带着个大墨镜暗戳戳的等在幼稚园门口一个不起眼的阴影角落。附近零零散散的车子都是来接小孩的，他一点都不想引起骚乱。  
他也一点都不想承认，他对那个比Georgina更好看的KAKA产生了巨大的兴趣，但愿junior这个鬼小孩别是牵着一个才三四岁的小姑娘出来——  
Junior出来的有点晚，他拽着一个身量颇高的年轻男性，那个年轻的几乎还可以说是一个大男孩的男性不得不弯下腰来配合着junior的步伐，但是远远看过去，毫无疑问的一大一小交流的很开心。  
Cristiano对着遮光板上的镜子整理了一下自己的发型，确认自己的墨镜一丝不苟的扣在脸上，然后特别酷炫的打开车门，对着junior用成熟稳重的成功人士的声音喊，“Cris！”  
Junior听见爸爸的喊声，松开了他身边男性的衣服，轻快的朝他扑过来，“爸爸！”——以上都是Cristiano的想象。  
而真实的情况是，junior听见了爸爸的喊声，很郑重的点了点头，小声的对那个年轻的男性说了句什么，然后一本正经的拉着那个年轻的男性朝着Cristiano走过来。  
“KAKA这个是我爸爸，CristianoRonaldo。”junior认认真真的和那个年轻的男性说，然后又转过来对着Cristiano，“爸爸，这个是KAKA。”  
这个语气之认真，态度之严肃，不知道的人会以为这是一个商务会面，如果不是介绍人还没有到甲方和乙方的腰的话。  
“Ronaldo先生你好，我是junior的老师，KAKA。”  
他的确比乔治娜好看，如果不是笑的太甜眼角容易长皱纹、牙齿太白太晃眼，头发太软太卷搭在额头上，他简直是个完美的人。  
更何况他还穿了白毛衣！  
有什么是一件白毛衣不能原谅的呢？

“Ronaldo先生？”  
“junior一个人太孤单了，我们还是多要几个孩子比较好。”


End file.
